TMNT 2012: Mona Lisa on the Scene
by StellaMagic
Summary: The turtles rescue a lizard girl from the Kraang and take her to the lair. She introduces herself as Liza, a teen Brazilian girl who got kidnapped by the Kraang and transformed her into an assassin for the turtles, but escaped. Now she is searching for her brother to help her, and the Turtles are not gonna believe who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Little Lizard Girl in NY**

One night in New York City, three members of the Purple Dragons, including Fong are finished looting an electronics store to gather components for Shredder. They were about to make a break for it when they hear laser fire.

The Kraang are firing at a little lizard girl with long brown hair, denim jeans and a jacket. She runs as the Kraang stop firing.

"Kraang, shoot at the one we must hunt with that dart to which will stop her from being mobile and run from us," command one of them.

One Kraang bot puts in a tranquilizer dart and shoots it at the lizard girl. It causes her mobility to slow down until she fell to the ground unconscious. The Kraang surround the little lizard girl.

On top of a nearby roof, the Turtles are watching the Kraang and saw what they are up to.

"Guys, that lizard is a fellow mutant," Mikey stated the obvious.

"You think?" Raph said with sarcasm.

"Why are the Kraang after her?" Donnie inquired.

"We can ask her when we rescue her from the Kraang," Leo said, "Let's move."

The Turtles jump into the air with their weapons in hand. When the Kraang saw them, they begin shooting at them, but the turtles evade their blast with their ninja speed and destroyed the bots with their weapons, scaring the suit less Kraang away. The turtle run over to the lizard girl to see if she's alright.

"She's been hit with a tranquilizer dart," Donnie said, "We better take her back to the lair."

"Good idea, Donnie," Leo said, "Maybe she can tell us what the Kraang want with her."

Raph lifts her up and wraps her right arm around his neck and over her shoulder. He drags her until Leo opens a nearby manhole cover leading to the lair. All four jump in their new "guest" and walk her back to the lair. Something folded dropped out of the lizard girl's pocket. Mikey curiously picks it up and unfolds it, revealing a family photo of the Statue of Liberty and a Brazilian family with an ten-year-old boy and a six-year-old girl.

Mikey is looking at the photo when his brothers call to him.

"Mikey, quit zoning out!" Raph sneered.

"Coming!" Mikey called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: The Photo**

The turtles took the lizard girl back to the lair where Splinter and April await them.

"Sensei, we have a guest: a fugitive mutant from the Kraang," Leo said.

"Is she okay?" April said as she helps Leo put her on the couch.

"She's fine," Donnie said, "but she got hit by a tranquilizer dart. It's best if we let her rest awhile after what happened."

"And here's the weird part; she can make herself invisible," Raph stated.

"Not invisible, Raph," Donnie explains, "Chameleons can change color for camouflage. Her skin must have a coating that can bend light, making blend with the scenery."

"Whatever."

Mikey is not talking. He's too busy looking at the photograph the lizard girl dropped. The whole fam notices and realizing that Mikey being quiet is not good.

"Something on your mind, Michelangelo?" Splinter asks.

"This picture dropped out of her pocket when we brought her into the sewer," Mikey informs, "This little girl must have been our new friend when she was human and young. I'm more curious about the older boy with her."

Donnie looks at the picture for a minute.

"Must be her brother," Donnie theorized.

"Yeah, but he looks familiar."

The turtles all get a good look at the kid and Leo suddenly realizes whose poufy hair the boy has.

"Guys, that boy look like Xever," Leo stated.

"What?! We brought someone with connections to our fishy friend to our home?!" Raph yelled.

"Raphael, just because you've had a few bad encounters with Fishface doesn't mean this girl is as bad as he is. You and your brothers are proof to how different siblings can be," Splinter says.

The lizard girl suddenly wakes up and gets up.

"Where am I?" she yawns.

"You're among friends," April assures her.

The girl sees the turtles and gasps.

"It's okay," Donnie said, "We're fellow mutants."

"It's you," she spoke, "You're the four the Kraang want me to destroy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Liza's Mutant Story**

The turtles look at each other, confused with what the young lizard girl said. Master Splinter approaches her.

"I am Master Splinter, the father and sensei of the Turtles," he introduces himself.

"Leonardo, or Leo," Leo said.

"Mikey," Mikey said.

"Donantello, or Donnie as they call me," Donnie said.

Raph just stood there in silence while looking grumpy.

"The turtle with the 'tude is Raph," Mikey introduced him.

April approaches her and extends her hand.

"I'm April," she introduces herself as they shook hands.

"What is your name, Young One?" Master Splinter asks.

"I'm Liza Pembroke," the lizard introduces herself.

"Pembroke? Any relation to Marsha Pembroke, founder of the biggest Tech Firm in New York and Top Philanthropist?" Donnie asks.

"She's my adopted mom."

"Wow! We have a rich girl mutant in our midst!" Mikey said excitedly.

"Liza, what did you mean by "Sent to destroy us"?" Leo asks.

"I should probably start at the beginning," Liza said as her story in comic form begins, _"I was practicing my Capoeira at Central Park when one of the Kraang approached me. They were observing me for some time and came to me to offer a job in their labs. They said they could use someone of my reflexes and agility…in their own way. I had a weird suspicion about them and their offer sounded too good to be true, so I turned it down and went home. Unfortunately, the Kraang are types who never take no for an answer. I awoke in their lab and discovered they are aliens. They strapped me to a table, and injected me with DNA of a long-tailed lizard and a chameleon, and then with the green mutagen. I changed into a mutant lizard and found out what they want with me. They showed me pictures of you four and told me they made me into an assassin to finish the four of you off. I used my chameleon power to escape and damage their operation and went into hiding ever since."_

"We are sorry for what they have done," Donnie showed condolences.

"You guys aren't responsible," Liza assured them

"You're like the Mona Lisa of mutants," Mikey said, leaving everyone confused, "like the painting of the woman Leo's namesake made."

"Thanks, Mikey," Liza giggled.

"Never mind art, Mikey," Raph grumpily said as she shows Liza the picture, "What could you tell us about the boy in the photo?"

Liza angrily snatches the picture from Raph.

"That photo is what's left of my old family before my real parents' car crash," she yells.

"We're sorry Liza," Donnie apologizes, "Raph tends to get rough around the edges."

"We do want to know about the boy in that pic," Leo says, "He looks like someone we know."

"Do you know of a Brazilian guy going by the name of Xever?" April asks her.

"Yeah. He's my older brother, but how do you know him?" Liza inquires.

"We have a story of our own to tell you," Leo said as they start explaining.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Search for the "Weapon"**

At the Shredder's hideout, the three Purple Dragons reported back to Shredder, Karai, Fishface, and Dogpound, telling them about Liza and the Kraang.

"And then the turtles show up and rescued the lizard girl," Tsoi said.

"Why would the Kraang be going after one mutant with tranquilizers?" Karai asks.

"I'm not sure, Karai, but her ability to blend would be considered useful for our side," Shredder replies as he ponders.

Then, a foot ninja comes in with a message.

"Sir, the Kraang are here for our services," the ninja says.

"Send them up," the Shredder says, "I have a few questions for them about their runaway."

Four of the Kraang come up moments later.

"I have heard you are after a lizard mutant with chameleon-like abilities," Shredder says.

"Indeed, Shredder," one Kraang said, "The mutant to which we were chasing is the lizard girl to which we created to destroy the turtles. With her we can finish the ones called the turtles."

"All I heard from them is "blah blah blah turtles," Dogpound said as he chuckled with Fishface.

They laugh until Shredder pointed a blade at his two flunkies, scaring them into silence.

"Perhaps we can work together to recapture this mutant lizard," Shredder advises.

"How do you propose we recapture the one we seek?" another Kraang asks.

"We wait until the turtles are on patrol and then create a diversion to distract them whilst Bradford sniffs the girl out. Do you have anything of the lizard he can use to track her?"

"The girl dropped this during which the scuffle she escaped during," the Kraang said as he pulled out a butterfly necklace and shows it to the shredder.

Fishface sees the necklace and looks surprised.

"Something wrong, Xever?" Karai asks.

"I-it's nothing," he assures her then mumbles to himself, "It can't be her necklace; could it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Dance like a Ninja**

While the others are preparing dinner, Mikey is talking to Liza about her life as a Pembroke.

"And we get to learn all forms of martial arts," Liza told, "My mom makes sure we can survive the mean streets of New York."

"Cool! Say Liza, you mentioned something called Capoeira," Mikey said, "What is it, anyway?

"Capoeira is a form of Brazilian martial arts that can also be used as dance moves.

"Martial Art dance moves?! COOL! Can you show me a few?"

"Sure. Just point me to your studio, or wherever you guys train."

In the dojo, Liza takes Mikey's stereo and turns on some Latino music.

"First lesson, follow me and move like I do," Liza commanded.

Mikey follows Liza as she stomps on one foot, spins on it one time and repeats the routine on the other foot.

"Now Mikey," Liza lectures, "to accomplish Capoeira, you must also combine it with your ninja training, combined with the beat of the music you hear. For Capoeira does not start with the movement of the feet or hands, but of the heart of a fighter. To master such a Brazilian form, you must listen to the music while fighting your opponent."

Mikey did as she said and fought as he hears the music. He punched, spun kick, got on his hands and twirl kicked, and finally, he flips into the air and finishes with a high kick.

"And that is Capoeira," Liza says.

"Very good, Michelangelo," Splinter said as he entered the dojo.

"Master Splinter, did you see me just now?!" Mikey said with excitement.

"Indeed, and you performed Capoeira very well."

"Thanks to Liza for showing me. How do you know so much about it?"

"Before my real parents' car accident, my mom use to be a Latina dance teacher. Her specialty is Capoeira. She would teach me and Xever her moves. That is why I've always carried the necklace she gave me."

When Liza puts her hand on where her heart is, she didn't feel her necklace, making her worry.

"Oh No!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Mikey asks while being startled.

"My mother's necklace! I had it!" she says hysterically as she searches for her necklace, "I must have dropped it when I got knocked out!"

"There's only one thing we gotta do," Mikey replied, "We'll help you look for it."

"Really?"

Moments later, Mikey told the others about Liza's necklace Leo and Donnie agree to help her, but Raph is not up for it.

"We'll help you find it," Leo said.

"What?! You want to risk our necks going topside to find some stupid piece of jewelry for a girl who happens to be our worst enemy's sister?!" Raph yells.

"This isn't just any necklace!" Liza yells back, "My real mom gave it to me! If you even call it stupid again, I will break all four limbs so you wouldn't practice martial arts again!"

"Okay! Here's the plan! Mikey, you, Donnie, and I will go on patrol where we found Liza to find her mom's necklace; and Raph will escort out friend while she retraces her steps."

"WHAT?!" both Raph and Liza yell.

"Why do I have to go with her?!" Raph yells.

"She needs a strong bodyguard to protect her in case any of Shredder's goons are nearby, and strength is your department," Donnie explains.

"Besides, you need to make it up to her for giving her the cold shoulder about her being Xever's sister," Leo reasons, "You two need this opportunity to get acquainted."

"Swell," Liza said sarcastically.

"The feelin' is mutual," Raph stated grumpily.

"Looks like the start of a relationship to me," Mikey said optimistically as they all stare at him with confusion, "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Fishface Turns Tail**

Donnie, Leo, and Mikey are jumping on buildings to track Liza's necklace.

"I'm glad you guys are taking time to find her necklace," Mikey said.

"She's a fellow mutant, Mikey," Leo replied; "Besides, after hearing about what happened to her real fam, I felt touched. I wouldn't know what we do if we didn't have Splinter to take care of us."

Suddenly, they see Fishface and his Puprle Dragons below, robbing another TCRI building as they come out with full burlap bags.

"Looks like Fishface is collecting scraps for his boss," Donnie stated the obvious.

"Sorry, Guys, but Liza's necklace will have to wait," Leo said.

"Hopefully, she and Raph will have luck," Mikey said, "Besides; Fishface needs to know after I show him my new moves."

Meanwhile, Raph and Liza are searching the street where they found her while sneering at each other.

"What is your problem with me, Raph?" Liza demands.

"You're the sister of one of our worse enemies," Raph roughly explains, "Your brother is not really a boy scout."

"Hey! Don't you talk about Xever that way! He is forced to steal just to feed me after the accident that killed our parents. It was hard surviving on the streets when you're just little kids. I don't expect you to understand because you always had your sensei to play mom and dad with all four of. Xever and I didn't have anyone but each other until social services separated us."

Raph realizes she's different from her brother and understands what it had to be like when they have to use their wits and resources around them to survive. He and his family have to scrounge around to survive.

"I'm sorry," Raph apologized, "I think being stuck in the sewer my whole life made me a little hard. I guess I can relate to your brother."

Liza smiles at him after seeing he has come to understand.

Suddenly, they are stopped by Dog Pound and two foot soldiers.

"Looking for something, Little Lizard Lady?" he mocks as he shows her the necklace.

"Give that back!" Liza shouted.

"I will if you come with us on a little ride."

"No way! I've seen enough gangster movies to know what that means!"

Raph and Liza are about to run when they find themselves surrounded by the foot.

Back at the other street, Leo and Donnie are both taking on Fishface as Mikey takes on the three Purple Dragons using Capoeira. He runs toward the Dragons and jumps into the air. Then, he lands on his right hand and spins fast, knocking the Dragons away. Fishface saw how Mikey moved and flashed back how his mom taught him and Liza that same move. He pushes Leo and Donnie out of the way, runs to Mikey, and slams him against the wall.

"Where did you learn that, Turtle?" he viciously asks.

"I was taught by my new friend Liza," Mikey explained, "I think you know who she is dude."

"My sister," Fishface said as he gives a bewildered look.

"Yeah, and she's the lizard mutant the Kraang are after."

"What?!"

"They made her into a mutant so she can kill me and my bros."

"Oh no! That was my mother's necklace! And Bradford is using it to track her scent! Where did you last see her when you met?"

"Corner of Kirby and Eastman!"

Fishface runs for it to rescue his sister.

Back to Raph and Liza, Rap is fighting the foot with only his Sais while Dog Pound is carrying a struggling Liza away.

"Let go of me, You Mutant Mutt!" Liza demanded as she is pounding her fists against his back.

"Not a chance, Kid," Dog Pound chuckled, "My master the Shredder wants to talk to you along with the Kraang."

Liza gasped.

Before Dog Pound moved any further, he suddenly feels a horrible pain in his tail. Fishface appeared out of nowhere and bit him in the tail.

"Xever, what are you-?" Dog Pound said as he fainted and fell to the ground.

"Xever?" Liza said as she landed on the ground.

"I'll explain my fish-look later!" Fishface said, "Right now, I have to get you out of here!"

"What about Raph? We can't just leave him."

Fishface knew Liza would never leave a friend behind, so he runs to Raph and knocks out the Foot. The three runaway together.


End file.
